Call of Duty: D-Day
Something i made up,i'll write down when i can. as you may guess,it takes place during the early days of Operation: Overlord. Allies involved are: * Americans: ** 101st Airborne ** 3rd Ranger * British: ** 6th Airborne ** S.O.E. ** 79th Armoured Division * Canadian: ** 3rd Infantry Division * French: ** French Resistance American 101st Airborne Characters * Sgt.Ethan J. Robbins (Playable) * Cpt.Albert H. Sexton - M1A1 Thompson * Cpl.Donald Z. Curtis - B.A.R. M1918 * T/5.Tim "Fox" M. Thompson (Radioman) - Thompson M1921 (50 Round Drum Magizine) * Pfc.Jason S. Parker (African American) (Medic) - Colt. S.A.A./M3 Grease Gun * Pvt.John Michael DeForest - M1 Garand * Pvt.Russell P. McConnell - M1A1 Carbine * Maj.Nathan Powell - M1A1 Thompson Others: * Pvt.Eric G. McClain - M1 Garand * Pvt.Tyler A. Rand - M1A1 Carbine * Pvt.Zack B. Skeeters - M3 Grease Gun * Cpl.Michael K. Webb - Winchester M12 Shotgun * Pfc.Curtis K. Collins - B.A.R. M1918 * 1st.Lt.Joshua L. Wright - M1A1 Thompson Missions # # # British 6th Airborne Characters * Cpl.Keith H. Rogers (Playable) * 1st.Lt.Andy V. Jones - Sten Mk2 * Sgt.Alvin W. Campbell (Scottish) - Lee-Enfield * Pvt.Robert "Robbie" Q. Bixby - Bren LMG * Pvt.Cyril T. Houlton - De Lisle Carbine * Pvt.Hugo C. Bloomquist - Bren LMG Others: * Pte.Sammy W. Goodwill - Lee-Enfield * Pte.Terrence J. O'Toole - Bren LMG * L/Cpl.Luke B. Black - M1897 Trench Gun Missions * British S.O.E. Characters * Cpl.Danny B. Kendall (Playable) * Cpt.Douglas O. Joyce (wears Glasses) - Sten Mk2 * Sgt.Garfield C. Sangster - Bren LMG * 2nd Group: ** Cpl.Anthony D. Kelso - Sten Mk.2 ** L/Cpl.Carlton S. Cotton (African-British) (Medic) - Welrod/Lewis Gun ** Pvt.Nigel Browne R. Bonner - Lee-Enfield ** Pvt.Jerry S. Wilkinson - Bren LMG ** Pvt.Tosh Edward Smith - De Lisle Carbine ** Pvt.Harvey T. Griffith - Lee-Enfield ** Pvt.Arnold R. Lyndon - M1897 Trench Gun (They came by Horsa Glider,which also carries a Jeep & some Supplies.) Tank Crew: * Sgt.Bruce Jones P. Moore - Thompson M1921 (with 50 Round Drum Magizine) * Cpl.Quincy F. Buckworthy - M1919A1 LMG * T/4.Shaun K. Clifford - M1897 Trench Gun * T/5.Burt G. DeWitt - Bren LMG * Pfc.Grady S. Locke - De Lisle Carbine Tank:M4A1 Sherman Tank,Name:Fox Light - .50 Cal French Resistance: * Francis V. Dea - Silenced Sten Gun * Jeremie Dugron - Chatellerault * 1st.Lt.Deshawn S. Edwards (Tuskagee Airman)(shot down pilot) - Smith & Wesson M1917 Revolver/M3 Grease Gun (Suppressed) * SAS Agent;Maj.Alan R. Donaldson - Sten Mk.5 (similier to Maj.Grillo from MoH Series) (Appears in last 2 SOE Missions) Missions # # # Defending Hotel American 3rd Rangers Characters * Pfc.Nick R. Knuckle (Playable) * Cpt.Mark F. Robertson - M1A1 Thompson * Sgt.Moe K. Benson - M1 Carbine * Pfc.Steve P. Glenn (Radioman) - B.A.R. M1918 * Pvt.Tony D. Moreno - M1 Garand/Winchester M12 Shotgun * Pvt.Oliver P. Garey - Springfield M1903 (Scoped) Others: * Col.Lawrence "Larry" S. Moore - M1A1 Thompson * T/5.Derryl H. Rhodes (Medic) - Smith&Wesson M1917 Revolver/M1 Garand * Pfc.Jacob G. Myler - M1 Garand * Pvt.Frank Poole - M1 Carbine * Pvt.Devin Mullins - M3 Grease Gun * Pvt.Teddy Ellis - M1 Garand * Pvt.Bob Dewey - M1 Carbine Missions # (Involves Omaha Beach) # British 79th Armoured Division Characters * Sgt.James M. Hornbuckle (Playable) * Maj.Charles R. Grant - Sten Mk2 * 2nd.Lt.Thomas P. Abbott - Lewis Gun * Pfc.George T. Dickinson - Bren LMG * Pvt.Peter K. Hamill - Lee-Enfield * Pvt.Jerry S. Reed - M1897 Trench Gun * Pvt.Jeffrey B. Watkins - Lee-Enfield Tank Crew: MA Sherman/Duplex Drive "D.D." Sherman Tank * Cpl.Percy A Morgan,Jr. - (Playable) * 1st.Lt.Richard "Rik" P. Bauer - Sten Mk5 * L.Cpl.Simon B. Keller - Bren LMG * Pte.Hamish D. Madden - M1897 Trench Gun * Pte.Craig Charles Jenner - Lewis Gun Others: * Lt.Col.Clifford F. Flemming - Sten MK.2 * L/Cpl.Will Frost - Lee-Enfield * Pte.Tyler Eston - Sten Mk.2 Missions # (Involves Gold Beach) # Canadian 3rd Infantry Division Characters * Pfc.Jack Edmond Clarke (Playable) * Cpt.Jaune-Tom F. LeDoux (French Canadian) - Sten Mk2 * Sgt.Warren M. Caine - Bren LMG * Cpl.Bert C. Mabrey - Sten Mk5 * Pfc.Theodore L. Bartlett - B.A.R. M1918 * Pfc.Albert W. Miller (Radioman) - M1897 Trench Gun * Pvt.David G. Flounder - Vickers-Berthier * Pvt.Cooper "Cappy" D. Smythe (African Canadian) - Lee-Enfield * Pvt.Edmond Todd Abernathy - M1 Garand/Lewis Gun Others: * L/Cpl.Benjamin C. Alvarez (Medic) - Enfield No.2/Ross Rifle 3 * Pte.Cameron J. Wolfman - Sten Mk.2 (Canadian) * 2nd.Lt.Jonathan M. Amos - Bren LMG * Pte.Aaron D. Nielsen - Lee-Enfield * Pte.Patrick A. McGoff - M1897 Trench Gun * Pte.A.R.Tallman - M1 Garand * Maj.C.K. Holliday - Sten Mk.2 (Canadian) Missions: # (Involves Juno Beach) # French Resistance Characters * Sonia F. Le Tueur (Playable) * Jean-Michele Philippe Fabre - Gnome ET Rhone R-5 (Wooden Fore-Grip) * Joseph L. Grandjean - Lee-Enfield * Maxime R. O'Malley - M1897 Trench Gun Rescured French Officers: * Maj.Pierre O.F. Caminades - MAS 1935/MAS 38 * Lt.Jean-Paul S. Marais - Chatellerault Shot Down Pilot: * Cpt.Ashley "Ash" Q. Zanovich - Colt. 45/M1897 Trench Gun Missions * Enemies * Germans Trivia * Category:Future Call of Duty Games Category:Dan Tom Fox